Nightmares
by xXKillorbeKilledXx
Summary: Nightmares seem to be forever haunting her ever since the Beldam...she didn't think anyone could help her, but someone did.


**Hey everyone, I haven't written any of my stories for a LONG time hehe... I've loved Coraline for a long time now and recently just re-watched the movie after like the 20th time xD I love it so much! So I decided to add a story to the small amount that there is in the Coraline section! I hope you all enjoy, I'm sorry if I blab on to much in the story! I don't want any flames, don't like, don't read, it's very simple! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Coraline orz**

* * *

><p>It was a cool night in Oregon tonight, as it was with most nights, it was sure to leave quite a bit of morning dew in the morning. "Ahh!" came a faint scream of fright, cat jumped from his curled up position at the foot of Wybie's bed, Cat's ear perked up as he listened carefully to anymore sounds. He briefly turned his bright blue eyes to Wybie, before jumping off the bed and out of the slightly ajar window, that Wybie left ajar slightly for him, with that he jumped down from the window and ran off into the slight fog.<p>

"Ahh!" Coraline woke up with a start, clenching her pyjama top at her chest in a vain attempt to calm her frantically beating heart, Coraline blurrily looked around her bedroom, attempting to adjust her eyes to the sight her back ramrod straight. Seeing that nothing was wrong after a short amount of time she slowly calmed down, unclenching her top and exhaled deeply. "Not again..." she whispered to herself, touching her cheeks not surprised to feel the wetness of tears. She growled slightly in annoyance, and fell roughly back onto her bed, giving a deep sigh.

She had another dream or should she say _nightmare _, once again she scowled, when was she ever going to get a decent night's sleep? She jumped as she suddenly her a slight scratching sound on the window, quickly she snapped her head in the direction of the window, her eyes wide in apprehension, once again calming down as she realised that was Cat.

Smiling slightly in relief she hopped off the bed, curling her toes and the chill of her wooden floor, and quickly padded over to her window, opening it slightly so as not to let in a lot of the cold's chill. Cat manoeuvred himself under the window, arching his back to do so. He leaped onto her bed, sitting and watching her with his blue eyes. Coraline quickly closed her window and hopped back into bed, pulling the cover up as she leant her back again the head board. Cat made he way over to her lap sitting patiently. Purring happily once she started to stroke his fur.

"Hey Cat, I had another dream..." she trailed off as she noticed the look on Cat's face, she could of sworn he raised his eyebrow...if cats have eyebrows..."Alright alright another _nightmare _then!" Coraline scratched behinds Cats ear, and smiled as leant into her hand and purred in delight, Coraline smirked and continued watching Cat lean into her hand even though she stopped scratching behind his ear, Cat snapped his eyes open and gave her an indignant look as he straightened himself up, she giggled a bit, covering her mouth so as to not wake her parents up as she once again quietened down.

Her thoughts then turned to her nightmare " Cat, when are they going to stop? I'm sick of them! It's been months..." she sighed tiredly, closing her eyes tiredly, Cat headbutted her stomach softly, showing her his support. She opened her eyes and tilted her back against the headboard " II saw them all...Other Father, Other Boboinski, Other Miss. Spink and Miss. Forcible and Other...Wybie..." she felt a unbidden tear go down her cheek, she rubbed it with her Pyjama sleeve quickly. " They weren't all bad, they were just doing as _mother _said..." Her eyes glared at nothing in particular, " I was in the dining room again, you remember the one with the bug furniture?" Cat blinked in confirmation. " It was completely pitch black, I heard this tapping sound I didn't know what it was at first, I was just so shocked that I was back there..." she clenched her eyes closed "It was _her _the Beldam, she was tapping her fingers like she always did" Coraline recalled the echoing sound it made as if she was tapping her fingers in her own head.

Dream sequence:

_"Hello, Coraline" said a sickly sweet voice, Coraline's eye widened even more if that was even possible as she snapped her head in any and every direction unsure of where the voice came from it just echoed as if she was in a deep valley. "I'm glad to see that you're back...I knew you would come back...my daughter" the Beldam said in a smug voice that ticked Coraline off. _

_" You're not my Mother! Plus...I didn't come here willingly!" Coraline growled out with her hands on her hips, acting a lot braver than she actually felt at that moment. "Of course I am silly" All of a sudden there was a flash of lightning, Coraline stifled a scream as the room lit up showing that the Beldam was just inches from her in her tall skeletal form of her mother, her black buttons eyes lit up from the lighting. Coraline stepped back staring up at the Beldam's tall imposing figure, the sky outside lit up once again, lighting up the room, showing that the Beldam was not in front of her, Coraline snapped her head and looked in all directions. _

_"Now Coraline..." the Beldam spoke place her skeletal hand on Coraline's shoulder. Coraline spun around, smacking the Beldams hand off of her shoulder, once again making distance between the two. There was suddenly an eerie green light emanating from the bug furniture, lighting up the room slightly, enough to see where the Beldam was. _

_"What do you plan to do Coraline? Defeat me again and save all of your friends? You didn't do much of a good job for Other Wybie, now did you?" the Beldam spat out, grinning in delight at Coraline's crestfallen looks. "I didn't abandon anyone! You killed them all you monster!" Coraline shouted in the Beldams face. " Did I Coraline? How can you be so sure?" Coraline gave the Beldam and confused look, before paling when the Beldam gestured behind the poor girl. _

_Coraline slowly turned, eye widened as she noticed all the 'others' were there. 'When...?' was all Coraline could think as she looked at their faces. "How couls yous leaves us Coraline?" the Other Boboinski, asked in sad eerie voice, his figure was hunched from his impressive height in disappointment "You lets zee rats takes me overs" with that sentence he took his hat off, showing...nothing, he was completely empty. Coraline put her hand to her mouth shaking her head in disbelief, she didn't know what to do, what was she supposed to have done? With that he vanished from sight, as if he wasn't even there in the first place. _

_Next was Miss Spink and Forcible, they stepped forward all twisted and contorted, just as she saw them when she want to get one of the Ghost Children's eyes " Coraline" the voice was contorted as if to people were speaking as one. " Weren't we good enough for you Coraline, we did all those acts for you, and you didn't even come back and save us, did we not entertain you enough? Is that why you didn't come back to help us? Only to steal the eyes?" Coraline felt tears prick her eyes "N-no I-I.." her words were halted as the contorted actresses turned their heads away and faded away. "W-wait!" but she was too late._

_Coraline stared in stunned silence, not sure how much more she could take of this, she tried to turn away from the 'Others' but she felt as if there was a force stopping her, but she didn't feel anyone holding her. 'What has the witch done to me?'_

_Next Other Father looked at her slightly, from under his eyelashes, looking as if he didn't even want to look at her, Coraline felt a pang in her chest, "I tried to help...I gave you the eyes, I tried to be a father and you didn't even thank me let alone come back for me" he said sadly as he head tilted down as he had lost hope Coraline eyes widened " N-no! It's n-not like that! I -wanted to but you fell and I-I..." Coraline trailed off as Other Father had turned on his heel and started walking away before he too, disappeared. Coraline felt warmth on her face, she lifted her hand up, only to realise it was a tear, she had never really cried before, she always saw it as weak. 'Stupid tears!' she attempted to wipe them away. All of a sudden she felt as if someone pushed her, she was then able to move and turn around, to see if anyone was there, but it showed no one._

_The next sound was unexpected it sounded as if something dropped, something small...her eyes widened. Turning around she saw Other Wybie...he wasn't there before, 'W-what?' On the ground was a black button, she gasped looking up at his missing button, she looked into his one eye, not understanding, she watched as he slowly lifted an arm out to her, slowly taking steps toward. Coraline gasped in mortification, noticing that he was unstitching, he was ceasing to exist. " No!" Coraline shouted, started to run towards him "Wybie!" She cried, her voice seemed to echo in her ears, just as she outstretched her hand towards him he turned into a pile of sawdust, as if he wasn't just living and breathing right in front of her moments ago. She fell to her knees, devastation on her face, not understanding, she wasn't holding back anymore..she let the tears fall, as the echoes of the Beldams malicious cackles surrounded her._

End of Dream Sequence.

Coraline sighed, irritated as she once again felt the warmth of a tear trickle down her cheek, only to then feel Cat wipe it away with his furry paw. She looked down at him a smiles, giving him a long pat, feeling his how lithe his body was. " Cat I think you need to eat more, people will think Wybie and me don't feed you!" Cat gave her a bemused look, purring as she continued to pat him. " Coraline looked at the time at her bedside clock. " Shoot! It's 6 freakin' am! I need to get some more sleep! All for that stupid school" she sighed in defeat "What am I saying...school isn't stupid...it's imprisonment against ones will!" she stated melodramatically before laying flat on her back on her bed with a huff, Cat hopped onto her chest, looking down at her, his head tilted to the side, Coraline mimicked him with a lopsided smile.

"G'night Cat and thanks for listening" Coraline said sleepily as she then started to dose off, Cat watched her with his bright blue eyes, once again tilting his head to the side giving her what looked like a cat-like smile, before following her into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it I tried! orz please R&amp;R if enough people enjoy this and review I shall perhaps make another chapter, but for now this is just staying as a one-shot! <strong>


End file.
